


Sparks

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Asphyxiation, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Un-Negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Truthfully, Changmin likes making waves in their relationship, likes letting their tempers explode in their tiny little apartment. Yunho does too, which is why his nails are biting into Changmin’s skin and his mouth bruising Changmin’s lips.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on June 08 of 2013

Changmin has said to outsiders before that he and Yunho are like fire and water, but the more Changmin thinks about it, the less that seems true. Water at least has the power to extinguish a flame, but there’s no slowing Yunho down when he’s angry and out to hurt. A harsh shove has Changmin’s spine connecting with the wall painfully, his skull a dull thud against the plaster. He doesn’t stay there long because Yunho’s hands are already twisted in his shirt, the buttons barely withstanding the force. Changmin’s got his own hand tangled in the back of Yunho’s singlet, his stance widening until he’s an immovable force of his own. It’s not the first time they’ve fought; it happens so often that Changmin knows his own strength well, knows just how much effort he needs to put in to hear the flimsy fabric of Yunho’s shirt tearing. Knows just how to pivot to slam Yunho against the wall in his place. Truthfully, Changmin likes making waves in their relationship, likes letting their tempers explode in their tiny little apartment. Yunho does too, which is why his nails are biting into Changmin’s skin and his mouth bruising Changmin’s lips. No one else could share the deep-seated resentment and apathy the way they do. No one else fights him like Yunho does.

And Yunho loves to fight: loves to push Changmin away at the same time as trying to draw him in by the hair. Changmin pays him in kind, crowding Yunho in until he’s grinding their erections almost too hard and too cruelly to be pleasant at all, his fingers digging in hard till he knows there will be bruises left behind. Yunho bucks, throwing his weight into Changmin as he wraps legs around his waist as if he almost wants Changmin to fall so they can both go clattering to the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time Yunho pinned Changmin down and rode him hard. He yanks at Yunho’s jeans, managing them to expose Yunho’s ass, just enough to press his thumb against the cleft, teasing against his hole. Yunho squirms violently, his nails scratching into Changmin’s collarbone as he cusses him out, his words filthy and his curses heartfelt. Changmin never takes much of it too personally, he gives Yunho his fair share of criticism when it’s his turn and Changmin’s far too turned on to stop now. The thing is that Yunho doesn’t want him to stop, but he doesn’t want to want Changmin either. Their relationship works on the basis that they’re good co-workers in public and angry, frustrated, somewhat hesitant allies but more often irritants, off-stage. The sex is explosive, but also violent and hateful, and fast. 

Changmin has Yunho’s leg pinned between their chests and his thumb buried inside Yunho dry, which can’t be comfortable but he honestly couldn’t care less. Yunho growls, his short nails breaking skin now as Changmin spits down and pushes the saliva into a squirming Yunho. He grins at Yunho’s grunt and jolt as he prods against his band mate’s prostrate with little delicacy, Yunho’s hard regardless, the way he always is when he’s attempting to pull chunks of Changmin’s hair out and their teeth are clattering together in something far too harsh to be a kiss. Changmin draws back, knowing they need lube and Yunho takes the opportunity to slam his weight into Changmin’s chest, causing him to stumble backwards. He hits the mattress hard, and makes sure to drag Yunho down with him, even if he gets winded by an elbow to the stomach for his efforts. Yunho bares his teeth in what could never be mistaken for a smile; it’s the grin of a predator, there’s a glint of sadism and Changmin should know better by now. He hisses as Yunho bites at his nipple through his shirt with surprising accuracy, back arching involuntarily. 

Changmin’s got a hand wandering through the open bedside draw for lube whilst he holds Yunho’s demandingly wicked mouth back with a solid grip in Yunho’s hair. Yunho is cursing him again, grinding down on Changmin until Changmin’s dick is pressing painfully hard into the zipper of his jeans and Yunho’s hands are digging into his biceps as though testing the muscle there. Changmin’s increasing musculature is something Yunho clearly appreciates, even though he’s never said anything. Changmin can tell because Yunho shows most of his appreciation through his mouth, which can either result in some embarrassing bite marks on his body or some of the most torturous but incredible blowjobs. Changmin doesn’t think he has the patience for the latter, and he’s never going to let Yunho have enough of an advantage to handcuff him to the bed again. 

Yunho knees him in the ribs when Changmin squeezes cold lubricant down the small of Yunho’s back, though he doesn’t make to get off so Changmin runs fingers through the slick and begins pushing them into Yunho, sometimes two or three at a time, nothing for Yunho to really enjoy. It doesn’t matter that they’re both selfish in bed, in fact Changmin doesn’t even mind being pinned beneath Yunho, his bicep being crushed by one of Yunho’s knees and a hand pressing down on his sternum as Yunho strokes himself hard, right in his face. Changmin doesn’t mind because he likes to look, he likes to watch as he stretches Yunho out and how red Yunho’s skin gets when he’s flushed and wanting. His band mate is panting for it, even if he won’t beg for it like Changmin would like. 

It takes Yunho a little by surprise when Changmin flips them suddenly, using his weight to stop Yunho’s kicking legs and they struggle for long minutes until Changmin finally captures Yunho’s wrists. He’s sweating like it’s the middle of summer and Yunho mocks him for it, but Changmin just grins because he knows Yunho secretly loves it, gets turned on by the smell of them both, especially when he picks fights right after rehearsals. They share a bruising kiss that’s more like attempting to smother the other, before Changmin heaves Yunho up by the remains of his singlet and shoves the older man face down into the quilt cover, his feet firmly on the floor as Changmin hoists him further off the bed. At this angle, it’s easy to pin Yunho’s shoulders down with just one hand, tug his jeans down and hold himself steady as he pushes in. There’s a brief grunt from Yunho, and Changmin doesn’t hesitate to shove harder, bottoming out when his band mate bears down compliantly. 

There’s something about this aspect of their relationship that works for Changmin. He’s never quite been able to put his finger on it, but sex with Yunho, sex like this; rough and uncompromising, it works. Their personalities might be on different planes and their tempers too quick to ever be laid to rest, but the push and pull of sex creates some of the balance they normally reserve for the stage. Yunho might curse at him like a sailor, scrapes layers of skin beneath his fingernails as though he needs to tear his way beneath Changmin’s walls and he may have bitten Changmin’s ear so hard once that he drew blood and it was swollen for days during which Yunho was smug as all hell, but Changmin knows Yunho is not as much of a sadist as he pretends to be. Sure, Yunho likes slamming Changmin into walls just as much as he does, Yunho likes to mark and bruise and hurt, Yunho likes the fight, likes screaming until his voice is raw, and he likes when Changmin takes him. When they fuck it’s rough and fast, but Yunho likes it that way. When Yunho starts picking fights or let’s Changmin do the same, it’s because he enjoys it. It’s part of their routine now and despite the fight for dominance, they both know how it will end. Regardless of his protests, Yunho wants Changmin to pin him down and fuck him. It’s not always the same fight but it’s always the same end game. 

Yunho’s tight around him, his nails biting into Changmin’s thigh as he tries to get Changmin to move.

‘Are you going to fuck me or should I try to sleep with your dick up my ass?’ Yunho growls, trying to raise his head from where Changmin is pushing him down into the sheets.

‘You can sleep if you want, I’m still going to come in you, either way,’ Changmin smirks, rocking his hips forward.

Yunho glares as much as he can with his cheek pressed into the mattress but Changmin thinks from the twitch around his dick that Yunho’s not that adverse to the idea of Changmin fucking him half asleep. 

‘Don’t you dare,’ he threatens, ‘it’s disgusting to feel it drip out of me all night whilst I’m trying to sleep and I just changed my sheets.’

Changmin just grins, hips grinding before he swats Yunho’s ass hard, relishing in the clenching that follows and the indignant yelp. They both know Yunho’s not really going to sleep in his own bed after they’re done; it’s Changmin’s sheets they’re ruining. 

‘Shut up, hyung.’

Changmin draws back only to thrust in hard, building a quick pace. Yunho rocks back against him, his thighs taut with muscle as he braces himself as much as possible. His skin is red where Changmin smacked him and he digs his fingers in, massaging the heated flesh until the colour blossoms, spreading to cover most of Yunho’s cheek. It’s not as flushed as Yunho’s hole, rim dark pink where it stretches over Changmin’s girth. Yunho tries to maintain a little of his usual charade that he can barely feel Changmin inside him, though they both know that’s not true because Yunho is so tight that most nights it’s difficult for Changmin to even stay inside him for long. Still, Yunho likes to feign indifference, like he’s not panting into the mattress and writhing to fight the discomfort of being fucked open. 

These little noises eventually begin to spill from Yunho’s mouth, usually ranging from typical grunts to Changmin’s personal favourite, needy little whines when Changmin hits a particularly good angle and slides in deep. He leans back to spread Yunho’s cheeks wide and watch his cock disappear inside of Yunho, but evidently Yunho gets bored of Changmin pulling out only to push the head of his dick back in and kicks him in the shin. Whilst Changmin is swearing, Yunho untangles his calves from his pants, kicking them off completely and removing what’s left of his singlet. A firm hand wraps around Changmin’s dick and he stumbles forward, blindly following as Yunho steps backwards towards the wooden dresser. Yunho keeps his eyes locked on Changmin as he sends everything on top of the dresser cascading to the floor with one sweep of his arm. It’s not the first or even the fifth time Yunho has purposely broken Changmin’s things, and he stills sees red every time. Crowding in, Yunho smirks and hops onto the now bare dresser, legs spread wide for Changmin to stand in between. Changmin yanks Yunho by the ankles until his band mate slips forward, skin slippery with sweat on the varnished wood and his lower back pressing painfully into the top of the dresser. Changmin uses his weight to hold Yunho there, his ass precariously hanging over the edge of the dresser whilst he pushes in and begins to fuck Yunho so hard it’s all the older man can do to hold on. Fingers tug at his hair and nails scratch his shoulders, bony knees digging into Changmin’s sides and Yunho clings and bucks, the dresser banging loudly as it rocks backwards into the wall, no doubt leaving dents in the plaster. Changmin suspects he has one foot on the broken glass of a hand mirror but he can barely feel anything other than that it’s wet and that he needs to come soon. 

Changmin bites at Yunho’s lips punishingly, although he doesn’t care too deeply for the loss of his trinkets. It’s just another of Yunho’s behaviours that infuriates him down to the bone, until he shakes with anger and the desire to squeeze Yunho’s flesh so that it grinds agonizingly against cartilage and bone becomes increasingly hard to hide. Yunho’s eyes practically gleam with desire and there’s a taunt there for Changmin to escalate things- a blatant dare as he licks into Changmin’s mouth with his eyes wide open. Changmin shoves Yunho hard into the wall behind the dresser, hears Yunho’s skull connect loudly before he really processes Yunho’s eyes fluttering or his grunt of pain. He keeps his hand on Yunho’s throat, pressing with just a little of his strength but enough for it to make Yunho gasp and clench tight around him, clearly thrilled that Changmin’s taken the bait and playing just as dangerously as Yunho likes. If Yunho didn’t get so hard every time Changmin did this, Changmin probably wouldn’t bother. As fun as it is to feel Yunho’s body semi-panic around him, ass tightening like a vice as Yunho combats with both the spike of arousal and the urge to go slack, it doesn’t do that much for Changmin personally. He likes how red Yunho’s face gets when he struggles first, but always worries when Yunho starts to tug on his arm, urging Changmin to put more pressure on his throat rather than trying to free himself. It’s one of the few times where Yunho seems particularly comfortable with being openly submissive, though Changmin supposes the incredible orgasms Yunho seems to get from it must make giving a little of his pride up for Changmin worth it. 

Changmin wraps long fingers around the long column of Yunho’s neck, thumbing a small patch beneath Yunho’s ear before squeezing a little, hips driving forward. Yunho goes mostly still, his legs still tight around Changmin’s waist but no longer forcing Changmin forward. He lets Changmin set the pace, panting hotly against Changmin’s kiss-swollen mouth, his hand still clasped over Changmin’s, egging him on. Changmin bears down until he feels Yunho stop breathing for the duration of a few thrusts, and then eases his grip, kissing the older man as he draws in ragged breaths until Changmin repeats it all over again. It draws it out longer and longer, until Yunho’s face is scarlet, veins visible and pulsing hard under Changmin’s palm, and Yunho is stroking himself fast, grip tight like he’s mimicking Changmin’s. The heat of Yunho’s orgasm hits Changmin square in the chest, seeping through the material of his shirt and the force of it makes Yunho shudder so hard that he almost topples the both of them. 

Changmin’s own orgasm is not far behind, Yunho’s body still arched and shaking in the throes of climax is enough to have Changmin masturbating for days from the memory. He’s so damn tight and hot around him that Changmin can’t feel anything else, not the hands bruising him, nor the teeth that seem eager to draw blood or at least leave a mark that’s going to piss off their stylist for days. Changmin drops his hand from Yunho’s throat, lifting a strong thigh instead and thrusts hard, letting his eyes drop closed. Sometimes, Yunho’s angry enough not to let him have this, to push Changmin away, but right now he holds Changmin so tightly it’s stifling, his face pressed into the side of Yunho’s sweat slicked neck where he worries at a patch of skin that has Yunho gasping. He lets out a moan of his own when the pleasure becomes too much, Yunho’s nails scratching at his scalp and body clenching unyieldingly, as though not ready to have them disconnected. He feels his own release begin to drip hot, back out of Yunho with every last remaining thrust and squeezes his eyes tight until all he can see is white. 

Changmin pulls out whilst the heat of orgasm is still lingering in his belly, cock gradually softening as he pulls at his remaining clothes and drops them over the shattered mirror on the floor. Yunho eases down from the dresser in a way that suggests he’ll still be sore tomorrow and Changmin feels a smug sense of satisfaction as he jabs a finger into the bruise beginning to blossom in a line across Yunho’s lower back. With every step towards the bed, a little of his cum trickles down Yunho’s backside and he takes great pleasure in the obvious fact that it’s already bothering Yunho. He takes hold of Yunho’s wrist before the man can run to the shower though, dragging the sheets back and manhandling Yunho into bed.

Taking a seat beside him, Yunho finds his revenge, tracing the now stinging scratches in Changmin’s back and arms with the edge of his nail. As usual, Changmin pretends like Yunho is only a mild annoyance, feeling like an increasingly aggressive dog that might sink his teeth into Yunho’s wandering hand at any moment. Swinging his legs up, they both notice the glass sticking into the pad of his foot with some surprise, the blood surrounding it a bright, brilliant crimson that’s all too familiar. Impulsively, Yunho reaches for the shard, but Changmin beats him to it and gingerly pulls it out, checking his foot for any remaining fragments. Yunho passes him tissues damp with water from the bottle on his bedside table and watches as Changmin cleans the blood away till he’s satisfied it’s stopped. He dumps the tissues with the rest of the mess on the floor and pulls the covers up over both of them, sliding down into the cool sheets that stick slightly to his skin that’s drying with sweat.

‘You should put a bandage on it,’ Yunho gestures towards the bathroom where they keep numerous supplies usually for the older man’s injuries. ‘I’ll get one-‘ Yunho moves to get up and Changmin locks onto his wrist.

‘It’s fine, doesn’t hurt,’ Changmin’s too tired and still a little high from his climax to feel it anyway. He just wants a solid eight hours sleep. ‘In the morning.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho blurts out, and that’s new- they never apologise to each other, no matter what they do or say to each other. 

But Yunho actually looks the tiniest bit guilty, as though he never anticipated hurting Changmin through something as simple as breaking glass. It’s never been a problem before; they’ve always fought, hurt each other and selfishly made love. It’s a good cycle for them, cathartic, Changmin thinks. They’ve never accidentally hurt each other, though Changmin’s never considered there to be much of a difference when they’re intentionally destructive.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Changmin says, because he doesn’t. He places a kiss gently on Yunho’s mouth and draws the man into his arms. The sun is already beginning to peek through the curtains and Changmin realises they must have been fighting and fucking for hours. His throat is hoarse from shouting. Yunho curls into his chest and Changmin rubs absently at the bruise forming on Yunho’s lower back, Yunho shifting his legs irritably as cum drips down is thigh. ‘I’ll help you clean up the mess tomorrow, but you have to stop stealing my underwear, hyung,’ Changmin bargains, remembering how this all started.

‘Not a chance, dongsaeng,’ Yunho mutters sleepily and Changmin feels the older man smile against his chest.

Changmin doesn’t think the raging waves of the tsunami building inside him has much of a chance at quelling someone so akin to a blazing forest fire anytime soon. There will always be those remaining, stubborn sparks between them. 

That suits Changmin just fine.


End file.
